Titans South
by HopelessRomantic750
Summary: Summery – A mysterious young hero helps Raven save her friends and then disappears. An old friend long missed returns. Aqualad falls head over heals in love. And two people from Raven’s past come to earth and tell of hope for Azarath.
1. Black Hawk

Titans South

Summery – A mysterious young hero helps Raven save her friends and then disappears. An old friend long missed returns. Aqualad falls head over heals in love. And two people from Raven's past come to earth and tell of hope for Azarath.

Chapter one-Black Hawk

(Raven's PoV)

I woke about an hour before dawn to a sense of lingering evil. The feeling that something was horribly wrong tied my stomach in knots. Pulling my cloak on I walked down the hall to Cyborg's room. If something was wrong he'd know what to do. Talking to Cyborg had always calmed my emotions before.

"Cyborg, I need to talk to you." I knocked loudly. Cyborg wasn't exactly what you'd call a light sleeper. Not like Robin and me anyways.

There was no answer so I tried again. After several more tries I began to worry. Even Beast Boy would have woken up to the noise by now.

I phased through the door. The room was empty. The half cybernetic teen never left without telling someone and not even Robin would be out of his room this early.

A terrible sense of foreboding filled me and my stomach did flip flops. I went to Beast Boy's room and then Starfire's. Both were empty. At the door to Robin's room I hesitated. Did I really want to go in? I knew without a doubt that his room would be as empty as the others.

Dreading what I knew I would see and yet hoping that somehow I was wrong I walked in. Our leader's room was a shambles. Newspaper clippings, pillows and criminal files littered the floor. Obviously Robin had been awake when the kidnapper entered. I had an awful feeling I knew exactly who the man was.

On Robin's desk was a piece of paper folded in half. On the front was an "S". A symbol I had been expecting and knew only too well. Hands shaking I unfolded the note.

Raven,

As I'm sure you have already guessed I have the Titans. I will return them to you unharmed; on one condition. Remember your decision is life or death for you friends.

Slade

I walked into the living room and slumped onto the couch. Slade would send a transmission when he was ready with the condition; or conditions I didn't trust Slade to limit himself to one term. I didn't know how long it would be. Slade could make me wait just for the fun of it; or he could contact me right away, impatient to watch me surrender. Knowing Slade I was betting on the latter but one never knows with criminals.

A short while later a mechanized voice announced an incoming transmission. The TV crackled to life and Slade's masked face looked down at me from the screen.

"Well Raven I assume you are waiting for me because you received my note."

I nodded and the view moved slightly to show the Titans chained to the wall behind him.

"I will give your friends back if you will do me a favor."

"What kind of a favor?"

"In return for the life of your friends you will open for me a portal to the underworld and call forth the souls of the greatest criminals in history."

I stared mutely at Slade, surprise taking my voice. The smirk on his face told me he was sure of my surrender.

I looked at the Titans behind him. Robin and Cyborg were shaking their heads frantically. Beast Boy and Starfire were out of it.

"Contact me in an hour and I will give you my answer then."

"Very well Raven. But remember the lives of the Teen Titans are in your hands. One wrong word and your friends will find out what it's like for condemned murderers sentenced to capital punishment."

The transmission ended. I stared blankly at the screen; fear holding me captive.

Courage was my saving grace. Her voice in my mind was firm and completely in charge. "Raven you are going to get off that couch this instant and save your friends. Or would you rather take one of Slade's options?" I shook my head and stood.

A few taps of the right combination sent a transmission to Titan's East tower. Speedy appeared on the screen yawning widely and grumbling about criminals who waited until one in the morning to stage a crime.

"Speedy, Slade has the other Titans. Will you bring your group and meet me at the pizza place?"

Speedy was instantly awake. "We'll be there in five minutes."

I took off for the city; arriving scant seconds before Titans East.

"How long do we have? What does Slade want? And what happens to the Titans if we fail?"

"We have just under an hour before Slade expects my answer. He wants the souls of history's greatest criminals. And if we fail and I refuse they die. If we fail I will accept the conditions and deal with the consequences."

A voice that I didn't recognize spoke behind us. "I think I might know where your friends are."

I turned. The stranger had black shoulder length hair. His gloves, mask, and calf high boots were the same color. The style of the charcoal grey suit he wore reminded me of Red X's. On the chest was the image of a hawk, black as pitch, diving with claws extended.

"Who are you?" Aqualad's voice was sharp with suspicion. _Anyone who knows where to find Slade is trouble._ Sometimes being a mind reader could be a pain.

_I don't sense any evil around and if he knows where the Titans are we're following him._

_I'm not sure that's the greatest idea Raven._

_Well do you have any better ideas? In case you hadn't noticed we have no clue where to start looking. _

The boy's voice interrupted our mental argument.

"Call me Black Hawk."

He looked fully at me and I saw his eyes. I had expected them to be black. So much so that when I'd glanced at them before I'd thought they were. They were the strangest eyes I'd ever seen. Molten gold, deep as the sea. But instead of a darker ring of amber the irises were black encircled. The strange, hawk like eyes held understanding. As though he knew exactly what Aqualad and I had been telepathing. His next words told me that he had heard our thoughts.

"If you don't want my help I won't force it on you. But I know much of Slade and I won't lead you into a trap."

"Speedy?"

The leader of Titans East nodded at me.

"We will accept your help. You'd better know what you're doing."

Black Hawk ignored the barb. "Good, then let's go. By the sound of things we don't have much time."

He set off at a swift walk. We followed him towards the sea cliffs on the northwest side of town.

_How did you know what we were thinking?_

_I didn't. I guessed._

_You expect me to believe that?_

_You aren't the only empath in Jump._

The sky was graying, a herald to the coming dawn. We had only fifteen minutes left and fear spread black wings to darken the sun. Black Hawk took us to the edge of the cliff.

"There's a ledge down here, about seven feet below the edge. It's narrow so watch your step."

With that the boy dropped lightly down. We followed him along the cliff side for nearly ten minutes. The ledge sloped gradually down. Then small hole appeared in the face of the cliff beside us. Black Hawk ducked inside signaling us to follow.

Once through the cave widened out to become a gaping cavern nearly twelve feet high. Black Hawk, barely discernable in the dim light, took us along a tunnel. He stopped hand upheld for a halt. Before us light spilled form an archway.

_Speedy, would you and your group free the Titans?_

The red haired archer nodded and I continued to telepath instructions.

_Black Hawk, you will help me take down Slade._

_Of course Raven. _There was a slightly mocking tone to the boy's reply but I ignored it. Now was not the time for an argument.

We jumped through the doorway and Black Hawk launched himself at Slade. Surprise evidenced itself in the latter's widened eyes just before the A foot slammed into his chest. Joining in the attack I hurled my power at Slade.

Black Hawk was moving swiftly enough to land three hit's to Slade's one. But the villain was hitting much harder. A particularly hard blow knocked the boy back. Given an opening Slade flipped forward. The side of his metal encased hand connected solidly with my arm, numbing it. I used the other to hurl a large rock at the man. He jumped to the side. Putting himself, as I had hoped he would, closer to Black Hawk.

The young hero's fist hit Slade in the chin; snapping his head back. An instant later I felt the familiar auras of the Titans at my side.

Slade took a flying leap backwards and ran out a tunnel opening in the far wall. I followed and slammed into an invisible force. My head rang as I drew back and touched my hand to it. A biometric energy shield. I should have known. There was no way Slade would be stupid enough to not have an escape route.

Robin's hand on my arm steadied me as I swayed slightly. "What was it?"

"Biometric energy shield; only someone with genetics close to or the same as Slade's can get through."

I turned to thank Black Hawk but he wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Black Hawk?"

"He disappeared just after Slade escaped." Aqualad's tone implied good riddance.

"I'm starved. Let's go get tofu pizza."

"No way; we are so getting meat lover's."

"Okay, before you two start killing each other I have an idea. What if we get a medium pizza with tofu and veggies for Beast Boy and Aqualad, a large meat lover's, and a small cheese?"

"Sounds like a good idea Raven." Robin smiled for the first time in nearly a week.

_Always thinking with their stomachs those two. _I laughed at Robin's thought and he chuckled softly along with me.

TS

(Two hours later. At a cavern in the sea caves.)

(Delanie's PoV)

I put my hands over my ears in a futile attempt to block out the muffled thumps from the next room. I had been standing outside the door to my half brother's room for nearly an hour. Finally our father walked out. He didn't notice me slip in. I knelt next to Rillan; already two swelling purple spots on his chest testified to broken ribs. A few minor abrasions and some bruises marked his face and the front of his torso. I rolled him over, doing my best not to cause any more pain. Five lashes from a whip ran across his back like crimson ribbons. I bandaged his upper body and cleaned the minor injuries. His knees were raw and bleeding where the jean shorts he wore hadn't protected them from contact with the rough walls and floor of the cave. Shortly after I'd finished he opened his eyes.

"Thanks Del."

"You're welcome. What are sisters for?"

"Irritation mostly." He smiled, taking any sting from the comment. "You'd better go; I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Alright; Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I've been knocked around before. Worse, if you'll remember."

"I know. Take care Rillan."

I walked out of the room. And not for the first time I wished I was brave enough to kill the man who treated Rillan so. But I doubted my ability to beat him in a fight. And I had to win. The price for failure was too high to risk.

TS

Titans South

Chapter 2-Return

(Beast Boy's PoV)

When we got back to the tower Raven went straight to her room. I morphed into a cheetah and ran in front of her. She looked at me. One brow raised in silent curiosity.

"I just wanted to say thank you; for saving us. Ya know?"

"I wasn't the only one."

"I know."

"Look BB I'd love to stay and chat but I was in the middle of something important before Slade interrupted me. So if you'll excuse me I need to go finish."

With those words she flew past me and into her room.

Raven remained there for the next two days. She kept the curtains closed and the door locked. She didn't even come out for food. Those days were uneventful for the most part. Except for the fact that I finally got Mega Monkeys III; and I beat Cyborg at it. But no one besides me and Cy really cared.

On the third day she came out. It must have been early because no one saw her. Robin, always the early bird, found a note on the counter.

Robin,

I have something I have to do. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon; probably around lunchtime. DO NOT attempt to contact me. If you wreck my concentration I will give you nightmares for a month. Unless Jump is falling down around your ears or Slade has taken over the world LEAVE ME ALONE. I will be fine.

Raven

We all moped around the tower for the next day and a half. Cyborg spent the time working on his car. Robin taught Starfire how to play Chess and Old Maid and pretended he wasn't worried. I did nothing of the kind. I was almost ready to suggest we start knocking buildings down; or at least call Raven when she walked in the door.

She looked exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face was white. But she seemed to glow with a happiness I'd never seen on her before.

The minute she walked in Robin jumped to his feet. The look on his face said a lot. "Raven where were you? What-"

He stopped abruptly. I stood my heart beating so loud I was sure SHE could hear it.

"Terra?"

She smiled at me; smiled as she always had, soft and happy. Her blue eyes were full to bursting with joy.

Starfire squealed and ran to catch Terra in a bone crushing hug. The geokinetic teen hugged the Tamaranian princess. At that point the rest of us moved forward to surround our friend. Soon we were talking nonstop. We told Terra about everything, minus Trigon, that had happened while she was stone. Raven had disappeared again but she would certainly know if we told. And I personally had no doubt that her threats to Robin in the note would be at least tripled for the poor person (green boy) who slipped.

Terra looked at me, tilting her head back to see over the others. A quizzical smile lifted the corners of her lips.

"So," her blue eyes danced with merry mischief. "You guys got any food?"

We all laughed and Terra joined us. Over the heads of the others she smiled solely at me. Her eyes said she had missed me. And something else, something special. I love you.

(A/N I invented the word geokinetic. Kinetic means relating to motion and geo refers to earth or soil. So geokinetic means relating to motion of earth or soil. I know I'm insane. Making up words, even sensible ones, is a sure sign.LOL also sorry for how short it is. I'm not good w/ BB's PoV and I just couldn't think of anything else to say. )

Chapter 3-Heart on My Sleeve

(Aqulad's PoV)

I dived into the sparkling blue water. The brilliant sunlight shone like a promise. Below the surface fish in all colors of the rainbow darted about. I went deeper, the water cooling me as I shot through it.

A lone dolphin swam up to join me. Funny, where was her pod? She gamboled playfully about me; clicking softly as she swam.

I sent a wave of telepathy toward her, asking her why she was alone; attempting to communicate. She stared at me for a moment. Her bright eyes, black as jet, sparkling with laughter.

_You know if you'd have just said hi I'd have answered. I don't have a pod by the way._

I stared at her. I was imagining things. A telepathic dolphin? She somehow picked up that thought and seemed to find it extraordinarily funny.

_No; who's ever heard of a telepathic dolphin?_

Suddenly in front of me there was a girl in the dolphin's place. One of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. Her hair was long and rippling and the color of over ripe wheat. Large sea colored eyes locked with mine. She wore a suit of the same color almost covered by the calf length cascade of her hair.

"Hi;" She offered her hand. "My name is Miriel."

I hesitated before shaking it, "I'm Aualad."

She smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

Her smile faded and she tilted her head as though she was listening for something in the distance.

"I have to go."

She turned to leave.

"Wait!" I had no clue why I'd just called her back but I was in too deep to quit now. "Maybe you could uh come over, you could meet the Titans. Maybe eat dinner with us. We're all eating together at the Jump City Tower"

"Sounds fun. I'll meet you at the T Island in Jump's bay at six. O.K.?

"O.K. um great!"

She morphed into a shark and shot off. I sighed as the she disappeared into the endless blue of the ocean. Gosh she was pretty. There were butterflies in my stomach. But pleasant butterflies; Like I sometimes felt around Raven only stronger. (A/N LOL)

Oh great! What had I done? Dinner? The cooking in either tower wasn't exactly the kind of thing that encourages return. Beast Boy only made tofu and Cyborg's food was cardiac arrest waiting to happen. Titans East didn't have any better cooks. And we all know that Starfire's food isn't worthy of the name. There was no way. Unless… Raven. Maybe she could cook. It was doubtful that she could and even more doubtful that she would help if she could. But when it came down to it you never knew with Raven.

I swam to Titan's tower and hauled myself on shore. Raven was sitting on a rock near the water and smiled when she saw me.

"I have favor to ask of you." It may seem rude to do that but if I didn't ask right away I'd lose my nerve.

"O…kay. I help if I can what do you need?"

"I, well, I, was um,"

She raised a brow. "Come on Aqualad I can't possibly be that scary. Just tell me."

"ImetthisgirlandinvitedhertodinnerwithusbutnoneofuscancookandIwaswonderingifyoucouldcauseIdidn'tknowifyoucouldcookornotandBBandStarareoutofthequestionandCyborg'sfoodisallmeat. Please will you help me?"

(A/N Translation: (Slightly condensed version) I met this girl and invited her to dinner but no one around here can cook that great so I was wondering if you would.)

"Ummmmm; Was that English?" She smiled at me. "Sure I'll help. It's my turn to cook tonight anyways. Well according to me it is. The other Titans won't be too happy about it though. The last time I tried to cook it didn't turn out so great. Starfire compared my 'pancakes' to incinerated Glorka Roaches. But I have been practicing since then and I've eaten my own food twice with no ill effects." The last part was due largely to the rather pale green hue that I'm sure my face had taken when she told me about her pancakes.

"Thanks. I was just worried that if one of the others cooked I'd never see her again. I highly doubt that she has Terra's appetite and tastes."

Raven laughed. "Speaking of Terra, I brought her back."

"You did?"

"Yes, just thought I'd warn you so you didn't stand there gaping like a fool in front of your new friend."

I felt my face start to heat. Raven laughed again, this time at my obvious discomfort.

"Well, I'd better see what I can find to make for dinner before one of the others gets into the kitchen."

She flew off and I jumped back into the ocean; welcoming the cool water on my burning face.

TS

It was six o' clock. I sat on the sea floor about ten feet out from the island. A small barracuda swam up and eyed me curiously. As I looked it in the eye I felt slightly uneasy but did my best not to let it show. A second later Miriel shifted back to human form, laughing at my nervousness.

I took Miriel into the tower. The rest of Titans East were already there. I led my new friend over to where the teens were sitting on the floor around the big screen. Beast Boy and Terra appeared to be taking bets on whether Cyborg would beat Mas y Menos at Mega Monkeys III. I introduced the girl to my friends and they all gave polite variations on "nice to meet you" and went back to the video game. Except for Raven. She never had been interested in video games. The three of us talked until time for dinner.

The food was delicious. I and the pleasantly surprised Titans praised her until she blushed scarlet. It was about half-way through dinner when two teens in strange clothes walked in. (A/N Like the titans don't wear strange clothes. rolls eyes)

Raven stood so quickly that she knocked her chair over. It clattered unnoticed to the floor. All the color drained from her previously crimson face.

"Impossible."

TS


	2. Return

Disclaimer-I do not own anyone familiar to you.

TS

Titans South

Chapter 2-Return

(Beast Boy's PoV)

When we got back to the tower Raven went straight to her room. I morphed into a cheetah and ran in front of her. She looked at me. One brow raised in silent curiosity.

"I just wanted to say thank you; for saving us. Ya know?"

"I wasn't the only one."

"I know."

"Look BB I'd love to stay and chat but I was in the middle of something important before Slade interrupted me. So if you'll excuse me I need to go finish."

With those words she flew past me and into her room.

Raven remained there for the next two days. She kept the curtains closed and the door locked. She didn't even come out for food. Those days were uneventful for the most part. Except for the fact that I finally got Mega Monkeys III; and I beat Cyborg at it. But no one besides me and Cy really cared.

On the third day she came out. It must have been early because no one saw her. Robin, always the early bird, found a note on the counter.

Robin,

I have something I have to do. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon; probably around lunchtime. DO NOT attempt to contact me. If you wreck my concentration I will give you nightmares for a month. Unless Jump is falling down around your ears or Slade has taken over the world LEAVE ME ALONE. I will be fine.

Raven

We all moped around the tower for the next day and a half. Cyborg spent the time working on his car. Robin taught Starfire how to play Chess and Old Maid and pretended he wasn't worried. I did nothing of the kind. I was almost ready to suggest we start knocking buildings down; or at least call Raven when she walked in the door.

She looked exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face was white. But she seemed to glow with a happiness I'd never seen on her before.

The minute she walked in Robin jumped to his feet. The look on his face said a lot. "Raven where were you? What-"

He stopped abruptly. I stood my heart beating so loud I was sure SHE could hear it.

"Terra?"

She smiled at me; smiled as she always had, soft and happy. Her blue eyes were full to bursting with joy.

Starfire squealed and ran to catch Terra in a bone crushing hug. The geokinetic teen hugged the Tamaranian princess. At that point the rest of us moved forward to surround our friend. Soon we were talking nonstop. We told Terra about everything, minus Trigon, that had happened while she was stone. Raven had disappeared again but she would certainly know if we told. And I personally had no doubt that her threats to Robin in the note would be at least tripled for the poor person (green boy) who slipped.

Terra looked at me, tilting her head back to see over the others. A quizzical smile lifted the corners of her lips.

"So," her blue eyes danced with merry mischief. "You guys got any food?"

We all laughed and Terra joined us. Over the heads of the others she smiled solely at me. Her eyes said she had missed me. And something else, something special. I love you.

(A/N I invented the word geokinetic. Kinetic means relating to motion and geo refers to earth or soil. So geokinetic means relating to motion of earth or soil. I know I'm insane. Making up words, even sensible ones, is a sure sign. LOL also sorry for how short it is. I'm not good w/ BB's PoV and I just couldn't think of anything else to say. )

TS

I hissed through clenched teeth as my father pulled me roughly to my feet. He kept his hand tangled in my hair and tilted my head so I had to look at him.

"Well, Rillan, I trust you've learned your lesson?"

I bowed my head to hide the fury in my eyes.

"Yes master."

"Good. Just remember, you pull another trick like that and you wouldn't be the only one paying. You will return to your regular duties in three days."

I winced inwardly. Three days wasn't long enough for broken ribs to heal. In a job where agility means freedom I needed them fully knit.

"Tell Delanie that I want to talk to her."

I watched the man leave; Delanie's words running through my head. _Why didn't I fight?_ I answered my own question. _What would happen to Rhea if I lost? I swore to my dying half-sister I'd take care of her. And I fully intend to do just that. Even if it means being stuck with my father for a while. After all, no man lives forever._

I let my thoughts drift toward more pleasant avenues. Soon I found myself thinking of the girl who had stolen my heart. I fell asleep dreaming of her and what it would be like if she could love me back.

TS

**Reviews**

**Ishii Sen Ling- **I'm glad u like it. As for the pairings; I'll give u a list since ur the only one who reviewed. Rob/Star BB/ Cy/Bee Rae/ Speedy/ Aqualad/  My choice LOL


	3. Heart On My Sleeve

TS

Disclaimer-I own no one familiar.

Chapter 3-Heart on My Sleeve

(Aqualad's PoV)

(three days later)

I dived into the sparkling blue water. The brilliant sunlight shone like a promise. Below the surface fish in all colors of the rainbow darted about. I went deeper, the water cooling me as I shot through it.

A lone dolphin swam up to join me. Funny, where was her pod? She gamboled playfully about me; clicking softly as she swam.

I sent a wave of telepathy toward her, asking her why she was alone; attempting to communicate. She stared at me for a moment. Her bright eyes, black as jet, sparkling with laughter.

_You know if you'd have just said hi I'd have answered. I don't have a pod by the way._

I stared at her. I was imagining things. A telepathic dolphin? She somehow picked up that thought and seemed to find it extraordinarily funny.

_No; who's ever heard of a telepathic dolphin?_

Suddenly in front of me there was a girl in the dolphin's place. One of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. Her hair was long and rippling and the color of over ripe wheat. Large sea colored eyes locked with mine. She wore a suit of the same color almost covered by the calf length cascade of her hair.

"Hi;" She offered her hand. "My name is Miriel."

I hesitated before shaking it, "I'm Aqualad."

She smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

Her smile faded and she tilted her head as though she was listening for something in the distance.

"I have to go."

She turned to leave.

"Wait!" I had no clue why I'd just called her back but I was in too deep to quit now. "Maybe you could uh come over, you could meet the Titans. Maybe eat dinner with us. We're all eating together at the Jump City Tower"

"Sounds fun. I'll meet you at the T Island in Jump's bay at six. O.K.?

"O.K. um great!"

She morphed into a shark and shot off. I sighed as the she disappeared into the endless blue of the ocean. Gosh she was pretty. There were butterflies in my stomach. But pleasant butterflies; Like I sometimes felt around Raven only stronger. (A/N LOL)

Oh great! What had I done? Dinner? The cooking in either tower wasn't exactly the kind of thing that encourages return. Beast Boy only made tofu and Cyborg's food was cardiac arrest waiting to happen. Titans East didn't have any better cooks. And we all know that Starfire's food isn't worthy of the name. There was no way. Unless… Raven. Maybe she could cook. It was doubtful that she could and even more doubtful that she would help. But when it came down to it you never knew with Raven.

I swam to Titan's tower and hauled myself on shore. Raven was sitting on a rock near the water and smiled when she saw me.

"I have favor to ask of you." It may seem rude to do that but if I didn't ask right away I'd lose my nerve.

"O…kay. I'll help if I can what do you need?"

"I, well, I, was um,"

She raised a brow. "Come on Aqualad I can't possibly be that scary. Just tell me."

"ImetthisgirlandinvitedhertodinnerwithusbutnoneofuscancookandIwaswonderingifyoucouldcauseIdidn'tknowifyoucouldcookornotandBBandStarareoutofthequestionandCyborg'sfoodisallmeat. Please will you help me?"

(A/N Translation: (Slightly condensed version) I met this girl and invited her to dinner but no one around here can cook that great so I was wondering if you would.)

"Ummmmm; Was that English?" She smiled at me. "Sure I'll help. It's my turn to cook tonight anyways. Well according to me it is. The other Titans won't be too happy about it though. The last time I tried to cook it didn't turn out so great. Starfire compared my 'pancakes' to incinerated Glorka Roaches. But I have been practicing since then and I've eaten my own food twice with no ill effects." The last part was due largely to the rather pale green hue that I'm sure my face had taken when she told me about her pancakes.

"Thanks. I was just worried that if one of the others cooked I'd never see her again. I highly doubt that she has Terra's appetite and tastes."

Raven laughed. "Speaking of Terra, I brought her back."

"You did?"

"Yes, just thought I'd warn you so you didn't stand there gaping like a fool in front of your new friend."

I felt my face start to heat. Raven laughed again, this time at my obvious discomfort.

"Well, I'd better see what I can find to make for dinner before one of the others gets into the kitchen."

She flew off and I jumped back into the ocean; welcoming the cool water on my burning face.

TS

It was six o' clock. I sat on the sea floor about ten feet out from the island. A small barracuda swam up and eyed me curiously. As I looked it in the eye I felt slightly uneasy but did my best not to let it show. A second later Miriel shifted back to human form, laughing at my nervousness.

I took Miriel into the tower. The rest of Titans East were already there. I led my new friend over to where the teens were sitting on the floor around the big screen. Beast Boy and Terra appeared to be taking bets on whether Cyborg would beat Mas y Menos at Mega Monkeys III. I introduced the girl to my friends and they all gave polite variations on "nice to meet you" and went back to the video game. Except for Raven. She never had been interested in video games. The three of us talked until time for dinner.

The food was delicious. I and the pleasantly surprised Titans praised her until she blushed scarlet. It was about half-way through dinner when two teens in strange clothes walked in. (A/N Like the titans don't wear strange clothes. rolls eyes)

Raven stood so quickly that she knocked her chair over. It clattered unnoticed to the floor. All the color drained from her previously crimson face.

"Impossible."


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4-Surprises

(Robin's PoV)

The two teens who had entered the tower stepped forward. The boy wore long black robes with a dove embroidered on the left shoulder. On the right, a swirl of stars ran across his torso to his hip and down to his ankles. He had black eyes and shoulder length ebony hair.

The girl wore a hooded white dress. The hood was thrown back to reveal long black hair and dark silver eyes. She was smiling slightly at the surprise on Raven's face. All this I noticed in the few seconds before the boy spoke.

"Raven, Azarath was destroyed but many of her people escaped. Some knew what was coming. Did you think we would just sit around waiting to die? That's part of why Trigon destroyed the city. He wanted the people. Even mother couldn't have sent you a message from beyond death."

"I guess," Raven's normally emotionless voice trembled with barely contained joy. "I guess I wasn't thinking rationally. Oh Nachor it's so good to see you again. How are mother and Talan?"

"They're fine." The girl spoke for the first time. "They both send greetings."

In a few long strides Nachor had reached Raven and pulled her close. "We missed you sis."

"Whoa," Terra sounded as confused as I felt. "Okay, stop, since when does Raven have siblings? And I thought her mother was dead."

"Apparently not."

Raven smiled "I've had siblings ever since they were born Terra. Titans, and Miriel, this is Nachor and this is Dove. Dove and Nachor these are the Teen Titans, Titans South and Miriel."

"How-"

The alarm's frantic blaring cut Beast Boy off. We all ran to the computer. The image on the screen was a red X.

"All right, Titans South, you and Miriel, and Raven's sibs stay here we can handle this. We'll be back as soon as possible and then we can have some fun. Titans, go!

Ts

(Raven's PoV)

Red X was waiting for us when we reached the museum. He was sitting calmly on a valuable chair. When we arrived he jumped up.

"Took you long enough, I was getting very bored."

"Jerk!" Robin was furious.

X laughed as Robin lunged at him. "Did you miss me that much, Bird Boy? It has been a long time, though I see you still haven't improved."

Robin growled. The rest of us finally joined the fight. Starfire hurled star bolts like rain and Cyborg attacked with all his strength. Beast Boy took humming bird form and darted around the thief's face.

Busy with the others, X didn't notice me. I hurled a crate that had probably transported some relic or another. It hit him hard in the ribs and a wave of shockingly strong pain ran through my upper body.

_That was weird. My empathy is **not** that strong, especially not when I'm concentrating on something else. And there's no way a crate to the ribs should hurt that bad._

I forced my thoughts back to the battle, but there was no need. Robin had X shoved against the wall and was searching him. The pain had lessened but it still throbbed through my senses. Watching the others I decided that it was mostly when Robin shoved X harder against the wall. Once, though, it flared up quite unexpectedly. It hurt worse that time than it ever had before.

Something pushed at the back of my mind. I walked forward and placed my hand between X's shoulder blades, where Robin's had most recently been. Releasing my power, I let it flow through me and into the thief. Within seconds the pain died completely. X had visibly relaxed almost as soon as I began.

I stepped back, thinking, as Robin cuffed X and turned him around. Boy Wonder was lifting his hand to remove the mask when a bear charged out of nowhere. Knocking us all aside, it grabbed X and took off running.

I was the farthest back and the bear only brushed me as it swung. Since the others where still somewhat dazed I went after the creature myself. I chased it for nearly a mile before it stopped. I slipped into a shadowed corner of the alley it had chosen and watched.

To my complete surprise the bear changed to a human the minute they entered the alley. The human form it took was that of a slim girl with long, curling, mahogany hair and large sage-colored eyes. When she spoke her voice was low and soft and reminded me of music.

"Gosh Ril, What happened back there? The Titans aren't that hard to handle."

"Not sure, I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to Raven. She hit my ribs pretty hard. Boy Blunder must have caught me while I was getting up. I'm not sure; I was kind of dizzy after getting hit with the crate. I don't even know where she found the thing."

"That Witch! Sometimes I just want to… ooh" Del growled as she picked the locks on the cuff.

"Ummmmm Del, She couldn't exactly have known about my ribs. I'm sure it's not Raven's intention to hurt the criminals they chase; merely subdue them." X sighed as the cuffs came loose. When they fell he pulled his hands in front of him to rub his wrists. "It's Robin I worry about. Yeesh, did he intend to cut off my circulation, I wonder? It was strange though, when Rob put his hand on my back. Raven couldn't possibly have known, about the curse, but she healed me. How did she know what to do?"

"She is an empath, Rillan." All three of us shuddered as Slade stepped from the shadows. I even fancied I saw X flinch behind his mask. "She sensed the pain and fixed it because it hurt her too. You're lucky Delanie got to you before the Titans blew your cover."

Slade had been walking toward the boy and girl. Now he was barely and arms length from them. He backhanded X hard enough to jerk his head to the side. Then he reversed his swing and hit the boy from the other direction.

"Next time try harder. How many times have I told you not to wait around for the Titans? I don't care if you enjoy teasing them or not." He hit x several more times as he spoke.

"Slade?" Delanie's voice trembled slightly. "Slade, I got the diamond."

She pulled the gem from a bag under her jacket and held it out.

"Thank you. Be glad she got it. I wouldn't want to have to send you out again. Seeing as you can't fight with half-healed ribs." Slade's tone was thick with derision.

They slipped into the shadows. I had just made up my mind to follow them when my communicator beeped. I flipped it open.

"Raven where are you?"

"I was following X and his bear. They got away. Sorry Robin."

Robin growled. "Darn it! We were so close!"

"Don't worry we'll catch him. I'll meet you guys at the tower.

TS


	5. Council

Chapter 5-Council

(Raven's PoV)

When I got to the tower I politely declined a game of Charades and escaped to my room. Once there I walked to my dresser and picked up the mirror that lay there. I often found it easier to figure something out after discussing it with my emotions.

I stepped into my mind and headed for the council chamber in knowledge's domain. All my emotions were already there. I sat down at the head of the table.

"Okay, what do we have? Knowledge?"

"Okay, we have…One, the strength of your empathy towards him. Two, the fact that Robin's mere touch was painful. His mention of a curse. Three, His strange name. And four, his relationship to Slade and that girl. I-"

"Wait," Reason and Spite cut Knowledge off. "We want to know why you didn't follow him. Why did you tell Robin you lost him?"

"I'm not sure. Back to business."

Knowledge glared at Spite. "As I was saying, I think part of one, as well as two and three can be answered easily. Do you remember the trip to Iphresheth when you were twelve? Well the priests of Melie told us about a curse. Remember what it was?"

"I do. It was that Melie's half-mortal children were cursed. That if anyone who wasn't dark touched a certain spot it would cause pain. That would explain a lot. The fact that Robin's touch hurt him, his talk of curses, and, and his name. The temple boy!"

"What?" The emotions looked at me like I was having a mental break-down.

"Don't you remember? The boy that swept the temple, he was about a year older than me. His name was Rillan. But I can't remember what he looked like."

Compassion spoke next. "That still doesn't explain the empathy. I think that the girl might be related to him. They look slightly alike. But whatever the case I'll wager that his relationship with Slade is not a pleasant one. I think your empathy wasn't as strong as maybe you thought. What if Slade broke some of his ribs at one time? It'd be awfully hard to hand fight with partially healed ribs."

"You're right I think."

A giggle from down the table distracted me. Impulse, Lust, and Happiness were huddled together whispering. Reason spoke firmly,

"You three have something to say?"

They poked each other for a moment before Impulse spoke. "We think that you two like each other. Why else would a thief defend you? And why did you lie to Robin?" Spite grinned maliciously, agreeing with the other three.

"I told you all before. I DO NOT KNOW. Understood? Knowledge let's keep working on a connection to the girl."

I stood and "returned" to my room. So it would appear that X was the son of Iphrasheth's dark goddess. Probably, he was being blackmailed by, and working for Slade. Although, I had absolutely no doubt he had been his own thief at one time. Oh, curse it! My thoughts kept running off on rabbit trails. Lust and her friends were having a heyday.

I left my room and went out to join the others. Maybe it'd take my mind off the unfortunate thief and my unanswered questions. Besides, Dove and Nachor could only stay so long. Dove would be pleased if I played. She loved Charades.


	6. Sparks

Chapter 6-Sparks

(Raven's PoV)

The next morning I woke up early, but, by the smells emanating from the kitchen, not early enough. I had made a commendable attempt to have fun the night before. And I decided I deserved something better than burnt mustard porridge; something WAY better.

I slipped into jeans and a midnight blue tee. An illusion spell hid the meditation jewel on my forehead. Finally, sunglasses and a black shoulder purse completed the disguise.

I managed to slip unseen into Jump. There was a small coffee shop nearby that I liked. It was a nice little hole-in-wall kind of place. I ordered a latte and a croissant and sat down to think.

Still puzzling about X, I didn't notice a young man walking up to my table. So when he spoke, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I glared at him as he talked.

"Hi, mind if I sit with you? You looked kin of lonely over here by yourself."

I stopped glaring long enough to actually study the speaker. He looked about seventeen. His hair was black and pulled into a ponytail. Loose it might reach his shoulders. His eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses.

"Well?"

"No. Do I look like the kind of girl who would sit and chat with a strange guy?"

"Not really. But you did look the least likely to bite my head off if I asked to sit with you. The other tables are full."

I looked around. He was right. The occupants of the other tables didn't look too friendly. I sighed.

"Fine; But don't expect me to talk to you."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you would; I can tell."

"Are you sure? What if I want silence as much as you do?"

"If you did you'd stop talking."

"You talked first. I was merely being polite."

I looked at the teen. He was laughing at me. Boy, I must have sounded stupid, telling him I didn't want to talk then arguing with him. Unexpectedly I found his mood catching and laughed with him. When we stopped laughing I smiled at him before I spoke.

"I don't think I ever got your name."

"It's Rick."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Rick reached out to take my hand. When our fingers touched a jolt like an electric shock ran through me. I looked at Rick to see if he'd felt it too. Judging by the slightly surprised look on his face he had. He jerked his hand back. I all but sat on mine.

We talked for several minutes about the weather and the news. We also talked about our likes and hobbies. I soon discovered that Rick liked to read the same kinds of books I did. Then I finished my coffee and stood up to leave.

"Hey, um, Rachel, wait." Rick sounded nervous and I walked faster. "Rachel, do you want to go out for dinner or a movie or something?"

"Yes, I would like that. When?"

"Tomorrow work for you?"

"Sounds good."

"Dinner or a movie?"

"I don't know? Why don't you pick?"

"Okay. How about Italian?"

"Sounds good. What if I meet you here at six?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"See you, bye."

I all but ran from the shop. I'd barely walked three feet out the door before Reason started lecturing. She was livid.

"You IDIOT! What was that? You ARE NOT supposed to listen to Impulse and her cronies."

"Just shut up reason. I know. Okay?" I dropped heavily onto a park bench and buried my face in my hands. "Leave me alone."

"You should know better."

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"And I thought you learned your lesson with Melchior."

"I did. Sometimes even half-demon superheroes need a diversion. On earth going out means practically nothing. So leave me in peace. I can't think with you guys lecturing me. So buzz off and give impulse a nice hard smack for me."

I returned to the tower via my window. Collapsing onto the bed, I stared at the ceiling. After about five minutes I sensed Robin's presence at my door.

"What do you need Robin?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You're normally out of your room by now. Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I just need some time to think."

"Alright, see ya around."

I rolled over and pressed my face into the pillow. The light coming through my window did little to alleviate the darkness in my room. Outside, Robin's footsteps trailed off into silence.

"You would think," Spite's voice contained a hint of malice. "You'd think that if someone got burned they wouldn't stick their hands in a fire."

"Shut up!"

I knew I'd spoken out loud but I really could have cared less. Then I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I pulled my cloak tighter around my body and cried.


	7. Dates and Identities

Chapter 7 -The Warmth of Fire

(Cyborg's PoV)

Raven's half siblings had gone back to Azarath only a day after they so suddenly appeared. I thought Rae would be sadder than she was. She was acting odd and so I watched her. I soon discovered the reason for her strangeness.

I'd never seen Rae in a skirt, so my eye must have been dinner plate size when she slipped out of her windowin one. It was dusky blue and knee length. Her shirt was the same blue. It had long sleeves with points that came down over her hands. On the front was a raven's silhouette. She also wore earrings, tiny amethysts and a choker with the same stones on the front.

"Um, Rae?"

She whirled around, pink mantling her cheeks.

"Isn't the logo a bit obvious?"

"I know, but these are the only nice clothes I have. Please don't tell Robin. He'll flip."

"First tell me who your date is."

"A guy I met at my favorite coffee place." She winced at the expression on my face.

"Raven, be careful. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt by some guy. Do you have your communicator?"

"I never leave the tower without it."

"Good. Call me if something goes wrong. Understand?"

"Yes Cyborg, don't over do it."

"I'm not. You tell that guy that your big brother will pound him flatter than a pancake if he causes any problems."

She smiled. "I will. And Cy," She called back over her shoulder. "Thanks."

I watched Raven leave. Maybe this would be good for her. If she could find it in herself to go out with a guy, and a stranger at that, maybe it meant she was finally over Melchior. But this kid had better not pull anything. My threat was real. If he hurt her he'd wish that he'd never thought of asking Raven out. But it'd be too late for Rae's heart.

TS

(Terra's PoV)

"Beast Boy!" I laughed. "You know you can't afford Italian. Be sensible. I like all kinds of food."

"As a matter of fact I do have enough money to take us out for Italian. And besides, you deserve a treat."

I laughed again. We sat at a table for two in what was probably the most expensive restaurant in town. If Beast Boy hadn't been so set on Italian I would have refused to come. But it was a treat and BB didn't often have enough money to take a rat out on a decent date. He wasn't exactly thrifty.

A boy was brought in and set down at the table closest to us. He was probably the hottest guy I'd ever seen. Not that I'd trade Beast Boy for anyone. The kid wore nice black jeans and a gold t-shirt with a tiger's face created by black lines on the front. His eyes were amber and his hair was longish, shaggy, and black.

Beast Boy poked me. I looked at him to see his mouth dropped nearly to the floor. When I followed his gaze my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Raven was walking in. That wasn't the shocker though. She was wearing a skirt! And jewelry!

"R-" I cut BB off as he started to call out to Raven.

"Beast Boy," I whispered. "If Rae's not in uniform she obviously doesn't want everyone in the restaurant to know who she is. Let's listen to them talk."

The boy looked up and smiled as Raven sat down.

"Hey Rachel, I'm glad you came."

"I'm not exactly the type to just blow off a date."

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't too hopeful. The last girl I asked out didn't show up. I like your outfit."

Raven blushed. "Thanks"

"You like ravens? I've never met anyone with purple eyes before."

"Oh, yes, I like ravens. As for the eyes I've never met anyone else with purple eyes either, although I've read about several people with them. I guess they're kind of hard to miss. Your eyes are rather unusual too."

"Yes I suppose they are. You bear a remarkable resemblance to an acquaintance of mine. You know that?"

"No I didn't. Y-"

Raven stopped speaking abruptly when a waitress appeared. Neither had been looking at their menus. They asked for a few minutes to decide. As Raven looked over the entrees her date spoke.

"Go ahead and order whatever you like. I have a generous paycheck. By the way, Raven, what kind of movies do you like?"

Rae, somewhat lost in her own world, didn't see the trap.

"Hmmm? Oh, I like horror romance best but-"

She covered her mouth with a pale hand.

"Oh my gosh, that was bad wasn't it?"

"Yes I suppose so. Although it really depends on how you look at it. Don't worry, I won't tell."

"That's alright. I'll not tell on you either, _Black Hawk_."

Black Hawk smiled. "I knew you'd figure it out. Two heroes in disguise tricking each other; what a wonderful story that would make. Although I suppose the disguises would have to last longer. Do you know what you want to eat?"

Raven nodded. For the rest of the night the two talked of things teens normally discuss on first dates. They planned another meeting before they parted. Good for Rae.

Rae noticed us on the way out. She said nothing, just winked. BB and I had already promised not to tell. She obviously knew.

At the tower we said goodnight before heading off to our rooms. Cyborg stopped BB and I outside my door.

"She alright?"

"Yeah." I was slightly puzzled. "She's great. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. And no wonder. Her boyfriend is capital H-O-T."

Beast Boy smacked me playfully.

"Sorry BB. Hey, Cy, do you know anyone named Black Hawk?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's Rae's date."

"Well A-lad would flip, but I guess his being a hero is a good thing. Maybe it'll keep her from getting hurt. I'm glad she's happy. Night ya'll."


	8. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 8 – The Truth Hurts

(Robin's PoV)

Raven had been acting rather strangely for the past few weeks. I mean really, Raven DOES NOT hum. But despite my best efforts I couldn't tale her. She always disappeared. As it turns out though, I didn't have to. The answer, or part of it, revealed itself one night when a robbery caught Raven unprepared.

It was about nine o' clock on a Friday night. We were all lounging about the tower when the alarms went off. Immediately everyone was on their feet and ready to go. Well, almost everyone.

"Where's Raven?"

The other Titans shook their heads. Just then the missing girl ran in looking flushed and out of breath. As we were running down the street I noticed her earrings. That was weird enough; Raven never wore jewelry. These were amethyst and looked expensive. Maybe even custom made because I couldn't remember ever seeing raven shaped earrings before. I moved over next to her.

"Raven, what are those?"

"They were a gift." She blushed

"Who gave them to you?"

"That is none of your business."

Raven moved over to join Cyborg and ignored me until we reached the park. A jewelry store on the other side had been robbed and I expected the thief to run through here. Several seconds later Red X came flying out of the trees and skidded to a stop just in front of us.

"Hey X, back for another whopping?"

"Beast Boy, you and your pathetic friends couldn't whop me if I let you."

He suddenly jumped forward, pushing a very surprised Starfire out of the way and ran off. We followed. Once I nearly thought we'd lost him when he turned into an alley. But we kept going. Quite suddenly we came around a corner and found ourselves face to face with Batman!

"Batman? What are you doing here? We don't need your help."

"Well that's a nice way to greet a mentor you haven't seen in over a year. Rest assured, I had no intention of taking your job. I came to Jump after the Joker but caught whoever this is instead."

The Dark Knight held a struggling, black-clad thief against the wall by a hand between his shoulder blades.

"Red X." Raven supplied the boy's name through clinched teeth.

"Well, I suppose there's no point to letting him go. If one of you wants to come over and hold him I'll be on my way."

Starfire steeped forward but Raven was faster. She appeared at X's feet in a swirl of darkness and placed her hand over Batman's. He looked at her doubtfully.

"Don't worry, I've got him."

Lines of black, the manifestation of Raven's power, wrapped themselves around the thief. I handed her the cuffs and she locked them firmly around X's wrists to further restrain him. Only then did Batman remove his hand. Raven pushed X toward me.

"He's your thief Robin. And I think you should unmask him."

Batman, contrary to his word, had remained. As I reached up to remove the mask he placed a hand on my shoulder in congratulations. As X's true face was revealed I heard several gasps. Beast Boy and Terra were looking at the unmasked thief with horrified anger on their faces. Raven, standing at my side, had gone deathly pale. She gave X a glare that ought to have made him bust into flames. But the effect was ruined by the silver tears running down her cheeks.

"Why?" Anger, sorrow, confusion; all the emotions she never showed were contained in that one word.

"You betrayed me. You're just as bad as him. I _trusted _ you."

"Raven, please, let me explain."

She laughed bitterly.

"Let you explain? No, it's too late for that. At least Melchior had the decency to just come straight out and laugh at me. I don't want any more lies. Because I think I figured it out, _Rillan_."

She said the name slowly, as though it carried great weight. X's eyes widened, huge golden orbs in a pale face. He struggled to pull himself together.

"How did you know?"

"Slade wasn't the only one hiding in the shadows the night you robbed the museum. And I know that you don't want to be Red X now; though I'm sure you stole the suit of your own violation. After all, you did save our lives once. Slade wouldn't have let you do that.

"You quit after that night, I think. But Slade made you start again. Though I don't see why he needed you I'm sure his reasons made sense to him.

"You are an empath, which explains a lot. That shock when we shook hands, and the reason your moods were so catching, for example. That's also why my empathy toward you was so strong, and why you knew Aqualad disliked you. He was right though; right to suspect you of something. You knew where Slade had taken the others because you probably helped him. I don't know what game you were playing, but it's over now."

"And here I thought boy blunder was the detective. But Raven;" his tone turned serious. "I wasn't playing with you. I paid for helping you and your friends. And I really do care. I don't know if you've realized it, but I'm selfish. I wouldn't help you kids if I didn't have a very good reason. I've liked you from the very beginning, and that's not gonna change."

"That's not the point, X. The point is you lied to me. You could have told me about being Red X, I would have understood. Maybe I could have helped you. But I can't now. You're caught, and that means jail."

Raven took the earrings out and dropped them at X's feet.

"And you can have those back. I cannot wear stolen jewelry. Nor," she added coldly, "do I want to."

"I didn't steal those. I paid for them with money I earned working as a clerk at the store I bought them from. I couldn't ask you to wear stolen jewelry. Nor would I want to. And they don't just turn out amethysts cut like that. I had to custom order those. I have the receipt at my apartment. Keep them, as a gift from Black Hawk."

I opened my mouth to speak but a giggle from somewhere nearby cut me off.

(Raven's PoV)

A young girl, arm in arm with her boyfriend, came walking towards us. A soft sound of frustrated anger from behind me caught my attention. I turned and met Rillan's eyes. They locked with mine and I suddenly heard his thoughts clearly.

_I told her to stay away from him. _

_She's the reason you're Red X isn't she? How are you two related?_

_Rhea is my half-sister's orphan. I promised Marie I'd take care of her, I'll have a hard time doing that now though. Raven, you have to help me. That boy works for Slade. I warned her that he was no good but she didn't listen. I don't know what Slade will do if I go to jail. Please Raven, watch over my niece for me. I'd die if something happened to her. _

I looked into Rillan's earnest golden eyes and knew that he truly cared about the girl. And perhaps, he cared about me as well. I nodded.

_I'll watch over her for you. _

The entire exchange lasted only a few seconds and the pair had yet to notice as. They were about six feet away when they looked up. Rhea's jaw dropped and her boyfriend smirked.

"Rillan? What's up with you? I don't get it. You don't like Jake for reasons you haven't told me but you're Red X? How could you do this to me? Now I have no one."

She turned to go and Jake followed. But Rillan's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Jake, get your hands of my niece. Did you really think I don't know about you? I didn't become the best because I set around and watched TV. I learned everything about everyone concerned with me and Rhea. And you have been a conniving liar from the very beginning. Now get your filthy hands off her. I won't tell you again."

(Batman's PoV)

Raven looked at Jake.

"He wasn't asking. You have no jurisdiction here, get away from the girl."

He laughed.

"So now the Goth witch is helping a thief? I always knew you weren't as much a hero as you pretended to be. Or-"

He was cut off abruptly as blackness covered his mouth.

"You need to learn how to shut up."

Raven looked into Jake's eyes, her face expressionless. He struggled but couldn't combat the power now wrapped around his body. After a long moment she moved back and whispered into Robin's ear. He nodded.

"You are under arrest for drug abuse, blackmail, and theft."

Raven released the boy's mouth and he glared at Robin.

"You're gonna listen to her? What if she's lying? She might just be trying to help Red X."

"I trust Raven a lot more than I'd ever trust an obvious liar. She will do her duty to this city whether or not she likes X."

"Drug abuse! Jake's never even smoked, let alone taken drugs. He wouldn't do something like that; he couldn't." Rhea's voice was verging on desperate, searching for any hope that Raven was wrong.

A long tendril of dark power grabbed the back pack the boy was wearing and dumped its contents. Clothes, nice clothes that were obviously very expensive, scattered over the ground. The dark Titan's power continued to search though the mess until she found what she was looking for, a bag of white powder wrapped in a shirt.

"I'm sorry Rhea."

The younger girl jerked away from the boy she'd been pressed so close to. Her black eyes filled with tears. The night seemed to grow darker as storm clouds filled the sky. Rhea turned on her once boyfriend, long, Dark hair whipping around her in the rising wind.

"How could you? You lied to me; everything you said was a lie. Ril was right. You're just a good for nothing, self-absorbed, jerk." Behind the angry tears her dark eyes flashed as she continued. "You probably stole those clothes too. At least my uncle actually cares about me."

Rhea stepped to Red X's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. The thief moved so that he could take her small hand in one of his. Raven smiled and looked at Robin.

"You guys go ahead, I'll take X and Jake to jail."

"Really? You sure Rae?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Yes, Time for doughnuts!"

"Oh glorious! I love the nuts of dough!"

Cyborg and Starfire were gone before you could say "Batman" with Beast Boy right behind them. I looked at Robin.

"Are they always like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he laughed. "But no one could ask for better friends and partners."

Still laughing, Robin followed his friends. I turned away and headed for Gothem.

(Raven's PoV)

With Rillan and Jake both wrapped securely in my power and Rhea beside me I walked toward the jail. The younger girl was angry; I could sense the emotion so strong it almost made me upset. Had I not learned to control my emotions long ago Jake would've already been sitting in the most unpleasant dimension I could think of.

"I can't believe you two. How could you lie to me like that?"

Rillan walked silently, his eyes on the ground at his feet. Jake was still struggling and cursing loudly. Both boys looked up at Rhea's accusation.

"Rhea, I had to lie. If I hadn't you would be dead. Slade forced me to be Red X, at least, he did the second time. I was X on my own until your mother died and I jumped off a lab into the ocean. Then I quit, to protect you. I promised your mother I'd take care of you. I would've fought Slade and ended this a long time ago, but Jake was too close to you."

Rhea nodded, then looked at me.

"How long do you think he'll be in jail?"

"I couldn't say. There's no concrete evidence that he was ever Red X of his own violation unless he confesses. The theft we caught him red-handed for was prompted by blackmail. If he does confess I'm sure they'll take his age and the fact that he saved our lives into consideration. Two good deeds don't make someone a hero, but they'll help."

We reached the jail and stayed long enough to see that the boys weren't cell mates. As we were walking out I turned to Rhea.

"You want some coffee or something? I know this great little café."

"Sure, sounds good."

So we left downtown Jump and went to the quiet little place by the bay where I'd first met Rillan.

A/N I'm changing Slade from Ril and Dani's father to their uncle. Later I'll change it in the earlier chappies but until then you'll just have to remember.

Arlira


	9. Titans South

Chapter 9-Titans South

(Robin's PoV)

Someone knocked on my door. The sound was quiet and tentative, as though the person outside wasn't quite sure they really wanted in.

"Who is it?"

"Me"

Raven sounded as nervous as her knock and it concerned me. She was never nervous about approaching me or one of the others.

"Come in."

Raven stepped into my room and shut the door. She stared at the walls and the cluttered desk for a moment before seating herself cross-legged on the floor in one easy motion.

"I have a proposition."

"…."

"Nachor and Dove would like to stay on earth. So I thought that since the south needs a Titans team that maybe they, Terra, and Miriel could become Titans."

"Raven, that's only four."

"So?"

"And none of them are exactly leader material."

"I know."

"No way! You want X to join too."

"Not X, Black Hawk."

"They're the same person Raven."

She stared into my eyes for a long moment, her deep purple eyes serious. I could feel the tension in her through the bond we'd shared since the night I'd thought Slade was back.

"No, Robin. They're not. Red X died the night he jumped off that roof. Black Hawk is a hero."

"You can't possibly still like him. Once a thief, always a thief. Once a villain, always a villain."

"Once a hero, always a hero. You didn't give up on me. Don't give up on him. As long as he's willing to change he has hope for a better future."

"And how do you propose we fix the blackmail problem?"

"His niece can live in the tower for a time. Who knows, Maybe she'd like Azarath."

I was about to say no but her eyes caught me. For the first time since I had known her Raven was asking something only for herself. No, I realized, she was asking something that, if X was truly changed, would benefit the entire south.

"I'll think about it."

TS

The Titans from both groups gathered in Jump tower's living room. Speedy spoke first.

"Alright Robin, you called a meeting. Now would you mind telling us why?"

"I'm proposing the creation of a new group of Titans, and because all of your opinions are important to me, I called a meeting."

"Who you plannin' on using?"

"Terra, Nachor, Dove, and Miriel."

"Robin, that's only four."

"I _can _count Aqualad."

"Then who else are you planning on using? And who exactly is going to lead this group?"

"Black Hawk"

"What!?" Aqualad exploded out of his chair. "I told he wasn't trustworthy and he wasn't. So now you're going to make him a Titan?"

"Man, Rob, I can't kill that kid if he's a Titan."

Everyone began talking at once. Raven just sat, silent except for an occasional sigh. But after several moments her already thin patience died altogether and the others found themselves unable to speak through the black soul-power that wrapped their mouths.

"Everyone shut up. Can you control yourselves or will I have to?"

Everyone nodded, yes they could, and shook their heads, and no she didn't need to.

"Thank you."

"Whose idea was it to make Black Hawk a Titan?" Bee looked searchingly at Robin. "Cuz I know it wasn't yours."

"It was Raven's."

"Really?" Several voices spoke at once and Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"Yes, really. He was blackmailed into being Red X after the lab incident and he's been cleared of all charges by Judge Richards. Cy, there's no need to kill him. He cares about me."

"Can you really be sure of that Rae?"

"I'm an empathic mind reader."

"That's nice and all, Raven. But he was Red X before."

"I know. You trust me, Aqualad. Surely you can bring yourself to trust an ex-thief."

"The girl does have a point there."

"Sparky's right, ya know."

Robin looked around.

"All in favor of the new team raise your hand."

The vote was unanimous.

A/N What do u guys think? If you like it I'll post the sequel.


End file.
